Dancing Shadows
by Brachel
Summary: When a family tragedy forces Sarah Williams back to the underground after six years, she is reunited with the Goblin King. Will he win her heart? Or will the Jareth who haunted her every step of her trial win over the one who she knows now? S/J
1. Prolouge

A/N: This is my first trip into the world of Labyrinth. My ideas have probably already been used by far more capable hands than I, so I love constructive criticism. It would really improve my writing a lot. Please keep in mind that the last time I wrote fan fiction was about ten years ago.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth or all of the amazing characters. I only own the story.

**Prologue  
**

Sarah Williams tried to go on with life as normally as possible. When she returned from the Underground she hoped everything would be the same as it was before she was swept away into the world of her fantasies. However, she knew that something had changed, but what?

The house was the same, as was her bedroom. Just how she left it. Stuffed toys lining the walls, photo albums full of playbills, magazine clippings, and pictures of elaborate costumes, books about far off places and magical monsters, and a beautiful figurine in a sliver ballgown. She lifted the figure to get a closer look. It really was beautiful. A sweet porcelain face, brown locks decorated with ribbons, and elaborate designs stitched into the fabric of the tiny beauty's gown.

Sarah's mind was full of graceful figures with their faces hidden behind grotesque mask depictions of goblins, all dancing in tune with a soft sweet song. The lyrics floated in her mind as if they had been written just for her:

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

She was there again, wandering through the ballroom. She pushed past the masked figures, she was searching for someone. But who?

And then, it happened. He was there. Right in front of her. The most beautiful man, with enchanting features. _Such a pity_, she thought, _that such a lovely face should seem so sad and weary._ With eyes locked on Sarah's face, he wove his way though the crowd in a way that made her heart race. She watched him move with such grace and elegance that it seemed impossible for anyone but him to achieve.

When he reached Sarah after what, to her, felt like ages of waiting, he extended a glove-clad hand. Without ever breaking eye contact, Sarah took his hand and slipped into his arms.

She couldn't understand it, but his touch made her feel safe. The touch of the man who's is very presence had haunted her through her trials, with fear, fascination, and sometimes even a lust that she had been unable to comprehend. He was after all the Goblin King, the man she had safely admired in her deepest, darkest fantasies. But, the power her had over her was beginning to weaken. She knew what she had to do. Soon her dark prince would be beaten in his game.

Sarah ran, desperate to escape the masked figures and the haunting gaze of the Goblin King. As he watched her flee Jareth felt a pang of fear. Not so much a fear of losing to her, but a fear that she would be lost to him. Forever out of his reach and his influence. _I must make on final attempt to win my Sarah_, he thought as he watched her smash the wall of reflective glass that kept her within the beautiful prison.

"Sarah, we're home!" She heard her father call and was jolted out of her flashback. "Sarah? Are you home?"

"Yes, yes I'm home!" She returned his call and placed the figure into the drawn of her vanity. Along with the figure she would not only lock away her memories of the labyrinth, but unwittingly, her heart. Saving it for the only man she would ever love.

For many years after that day, Sarah Williams would not think of the Goblin King or her adventures in the Labyrinth. They faded away into those unvisited parts of her mind and would not make themselves known until the day of her twenty first birthday. When she would be thrown into her fantasy world once more.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Please review. Especially if you want me to continue. The next chapter and all from now on will be in first person.


	2. Holes in my memories

Author's Note: First, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. It always makes me happy to read a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. But I sure wish I did.

'Sarah! Sarah wake up!" I rolled over in my bed, not wanting to get up. "Sarah Williams! Get down here this instant!" Reluctantly, I decided I had better get up before my step mother had an anyorisim. I sat up and blinked my eyes a few times before the familiar decor of my bedroom came into focus.

It was so different then it had been all those years ago. The stuffed toys were safely packed away in boxes under my bed, along with the fairy stories, ceramic figures, and a little red book I once held so dear. Now, in the place of the room of a child, was the room of a young woman. The walls were a pale shade of pink covered by prints of landscapes, the fairytales replaced by books about science, philosophy, and mostly sociology. I found the former two the be interesting, but the later was my passion. I decided long ago that I wanted to help people, so I started studying the social behavior of them. I figured, the best way to help people is to understand how they work in relation to others. And so, here I am, Sarah Williams. A Junior in College working towards my degree, a loving big sister, and a daughter to be proud of.

And yet, I still felt something was missing. I couldn't understand it. It was like there was a big hole in my heart. I have felt like this for so long. But, it wasn't always this way, was it? No, I can remember a time when I wasn't like this. I had been so different then. I was self-centered and completely focused on what I wanted. No one elses wishes mattered to me. Something happened to change me. But all I can remember was hat someone I loved had been in danger, Toby had been in danger.

I have been having flashes lost memories for the past few days. They always come after I think of Toby. This one, was no different. It was as if the room around me melted away and in its place was left a room full of staircases. Upside down, right side up, sideways, staircases going in all directions. "Toby!" I called and frantically climbed a staircase following a beautiful blond child, my brother.

So many things were running through my mind. Still, Toby was all that mattered. _ He is going to get hurt. I have to save Toby. _But every stair I climbed he only got further away. Then, in a desperate attempt to reach him, I lept off the top off the staircase. But instead of landing on solid ground, the floor beneath me crumbled away and I floated further down.

The scenery changed once again, the pieces of the room I just inhabited floating above the ground I stood on. Everything seemed to have a faint glow and an eerie wind blew the great stone puzzle in circles around us. Then, from the shadows stepped a man.

The wind blew the feathers on his coat allowing them to catch the light, making him glow like an angel. Indeed he fit the appearance of an angel. Lean and tall with blond locks of all different lengths. Hair that invited you to touch it, and I wanted to. I wanted to know if it was as soft as it looked. I wanted to tangle my fingers in his hair and look into his mismatched eyes.

He was walking toward me as if calling to me. I wanted him to close the distance faster and took a step toward him reaching my hand out toward the hair I wanted to touch so badly. A voice then rang clear down into her very soul, a voice as beautiful as a melody of bells. "Sarah." He called to her. With that he faded away along with the world he created for me, and I was left alone sitting in my bed wondering who he was and if I would ever know.

Just as that thought crossed through my mind, I heard a tiny tapping noise on my door. "Come in. " I said climbing out from under the covers. A little blond head poked through the doorway. "Sarah, were you awake?"

"Good morning, Toby." Said grinning at him and pulling him into a hug. "Yes, I was awake."

His tiny arms wrapped around my waist returning my hug. "Happy Birthday Sarah!"

Letting go of him I smiled again. " Thank you, Toby."

"It's time for your birthday breakfast." He took me by the hand and I followed him out of my bedroom. " Dad and I made your favorite, banana pancakes."

By this time I was following him down the stairs and, once again lost in my own thoughts. Toby was eight now. He was growing like a weed. Everyday he seemed a little different. He had been just over a year old when I changed. I wish I could remember what happened. I know I can't ask him, he was too young to be able to remember. My parents are no use either, every time I mentioned it, they acted like they had no clue what I was talking about, and who knows, maybe they really didn't know anything. Either way I just wish someone could full the holes in my memories.

We walked into the kitchen and I was immediately hit by the smell of pancakes, but more obvious than that were the numerous birthday decorations spread around the room. There were deep purple, red, and emerald green streamers strewn about the room, dark blue balloons sticking to the ceiling, and a big banner of all the colors of the rainbow that read "Happy Birthday" hanging in the doorway just above my head.

"Oh wow." I muttered. My father smiled at me. "The decorations were Toby's idea." He lovingly tussled the boy's hair.

I looked down at him and smiled. "Thank you Toby. I love them."

Toby wrapped his little arms around my waist again. "I wanted to make sure you had the best birthday ever."

I slipped into a chair as my step mother placed a heaping plate full of pancakes in front of me. I was busy smothering my pancakes in syrup when my father spoke. "So Sarah do you have any plans with your friends today?"

"Yes, Katie and I are going to the fair." I swallowed a mouthful of orange juice.

"Would you mind taking Toby with you? We still have to go shopping for your birthday dinner." My step mother asked.

"Oh no. I wouldn't mind at all." I smiled at my little brother. "Having Toby there will only make it even more fun."

I really have changed. Used to be I would never take Toby anywhere without putting up a fight. Now, I do almost everything with him. When it was time to take the training wheels off of his bike, he had been so scared.

"No, don't take them off. I'm not ready. " He tried so hard to hide that he was afraid.

I knelt down so I was looking him in the eyes. "Toby, its okay to be afraid. You just have to think about all the good things waiting for you when you can ride by yourself."

He looked at me questioningly. "Like what?"

"Well," I thought for a moment. "Wouldn't you like to be able to take bike rides with me?"

"You promise to take rides with me?"

I smiled. "Yes Toby. Whenever you want to."

His face lit up and he smiled ear to ear. "Okay Sarah, teach me how to ride."

Author's note: Well there is chapter two. I'm sorry its so short. It was originally a lot longer, but I ran into some writer's block and just wanted to get something up for you guys. I'm well into the next chapter and should have it up soon. As always, please review it keeps me motivated.


	3. Happy Birthday

**_A/N_: So sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I actually spent the last few days writing it while at work. And on a peice of paper towel no less. xD**

- Jareth P.O.V -

_And they say the Fey look like angels. _To me, there was no creature living, dead, magical or mortal that was more lovely than Sarah Williams.

As a child she was quite pretty, bus as an adult her beauty was only magnified, The soft features of a child had become the well defined face of a woman. Her long straight hair was cut shorter gathering around her shoulders. It had also developed a delightful curl that made her hair bounce as she walked.

Her body was also different. Not long ago she had the modest body of a young teenager. Now a curvaceous hourglass figure replaced the small slim form of the younger Sarah.

Everything about her drew me in. Before it was her innocence and rebellious nature, Now her beauty and loving heart were added to the mix.

She was perfect everything I ever dreamed of. It was like she was made just for me. That was what I truly believed. But despite how I felt no matter what I believed I would not go to her. She had forgotten everything that happened in the labyrinth six years ago. She had forgotten me.

I offered her her dreams, the whole world. Everything she ever wanted. Those painful words still echoed through my mind.

"I have reordered time." I circled around Sarah. "I have turned the world upside-down, and I have done it all for you!"

I stopped in front of her giving her a forlorn look. "I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me." I took a moment to take in her reaction. "Isn't that generous?"

Then she spoke those magical words. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, " She took a step toward me striking fear into my heart. "I have fought my way here the castle beyond the goblin city."

If only she knew how my heart was breaking. " My will is as strong as yours. And my kingdom -"

"Stop!" I put a protective hand out to stop her advance. "Look Sarah." Her name was like honey in my mouth so sweet yet so bitter. "Look what I'm offering you."

I summoned a crystal into my outstretched hand. She barley gave it so much as a glance before continuing. "My kingdom as great."

I began to retreat once more. " I ask for so little! Just let me rule you!" I was getting quite frantic by this time. "And you can have everything that you want."

That did it. She began to lose focus. Searching for the words she wanted to speak.

"Just fear me. Love me. Do as I say and I will be your slave."

She stopped, suddenly finding her strength. "You have no power over me."

With those words I pulled my crystal back to my chest and felt my heart shatter. There was a feeling of falling as I felt my powers leave me.

_She rejected me. _It's over. She will never be mine.

I came out of my flashback hurting even worse than I was before. Perhaps I had been wrong thinking Sarah belonged in this world. After all she also forgot about her friends. What they looked like, their names, everything.

The only things she could remember were what memories that came back to her in her dreams. Sadly she wrote them off as just that. Dreams.

It hurts. It makes me so angry that I could not make a lasting impression on her. Being the proud arrogant creature that I am, this, to me, is the worst injustice.

As much as I wanted to believe that I didn't go to her was because I didn't need a human woman who would reject all that I had to offer, I knew that it was because she didn't need me. I need her. If I didn't I wouldn't find myself spending so much of my time watching her in my crystals.

I held the crystal up to eye level and gazed into its depths.

Sarah wandered happily through crowds of people, the blond boy - Toby I think she called him - at her side.

Things sure have changed. The two of them got along so well. The Sarah I used to watch could not stand her little brother. There was no one that annoyed her more. _Well_ I said to myself,_ If I have done anything for Sarah it was teaching her to appreciate the ones she loves. _

I sighed heavily and turned my gaze away from the crystal. The scene that played was to sad to watch anymore. She was so happy. Not that Sarah being happy was a bad thing, but I wanted to be part of what gave her such joy.

"Happy Birthday, Sarah." I swooned and pressed my lips to the cold surface of the crystal.

- Sarah P.O.V -

"Toby?" I called glancing into the rear view mirror. I smiled when I saw he had fallen asleep. _To much excitement._

Only a few moments passed before I heard sirens. It was the whir of police sirens along with the obnoxious blaring sirens of fire trucks. _What happened? _I thought.

As if reading my mind, Toby spoke. "I hope no one is hurt."

"Me too." I pulled over the let the source of the noise pass.

Toby and I almost completely forgot about the sirens as we made our way home. We were chattering happily until I spotted it. Great black towers of smoke climbing into the air in the direction of our house.

My heart skipped a beat and I stopped the car in the middle of the road, paralyzed with fear.

"What is it Sarah?" I could hear the fear in Toby voice.

It brought me back to reality. If this was what I was afraid of, I had to to be strong for him. "Don't worry Toby." I tried to reassure him. "Everything will be fine."

I put the car back in drive and headed in the direction of the smoke.

- Jareth P.O.V -

I sat on my throne tapping my riding crop against my boot when it hit me. My breath caught in my chest and the room around me bustling with goblins and chickens seemed to just stop and fall away. It felt like I was reliving the pain I felt at Sarah's rejection. I have no reason to feel such pain. It must be her. _Sarah is in pain! _

I summoned up a crystal willing Sarah's image to appear, I could feel my own heart breaking at the sight of her.

She was clutching Toby to her chest. The little boy's head was buried in the hollow of her shoulder. Both were in tears over some factor unknown to me.

Unwilling to take my eyes off the pair, I summoned a second crystal hoping to find some answers.

**A/N: There it is! Chapter two. Reviews are loved. Sorry it ook so long to get up. Got half of chapter three done. That one will be up much sooner.**


	4. The Rocks that keep us Grounded

**A/N: Here is chapter three, I once again apologize for the lateness, but I have been more involved with my Draco/Hermoine fic. But, since I felt bad I decided to pull out my notebook and type up the chapter I wrote for you guys weeks ago. But anyway, thanks to those who stuck with me. Just hang on, because I will not abandon my fics. Remember to submit a review and keep me motivated!**

**-Brachel**

**-Sarah P.O.V-**

If one were to look up the definition of fear they would find nothing that would come close to what I felt right now. What they would find, are cold clinical words. Nothing could express the dread I was feeling.

Dad and Karen are gone.

Trapped inside our burning home. The thought made me cringe, the image, so vivid. With nowhere for them to go, my father would have done his best to protect his wife, but there was no way to guard her against the flames. Both of them should have suffered a dark fate. Eyes cooking in their sockets, skin turning to ash, bones turned black. My over active imagination did nothing to console me.

Although those images were terrifying, they were not what frightened me the most. What I was most afraid of was that Toby and I were alone now. I had no doubt I could care for him, after all he was my brother and I loved him. The courts however, did not felt I was too young to provide sufficient care for a child, let alone one who suffered such a traumatic experience as he did. They also claimed I was not suitable because I was also traumatized. Of course, when I told Toby that he might be taken away he reacted with horror.

"No!" He screamed "I don't want to live with anyone else. I want to stay with you, Sarah."

I wrapped him in a tight embrace. "I know, Toby. You and I have to work really hard if we want to stay together."

"But Sarah," He gazed up at me "What can we do?"

"Well," I stopped to think "I have to get a job and a place for us to live, for starters."

"Why can't we stay with Katie?" He asked "Like we are now?"

"I can't show them that I can care for you if I'm asking for our friend's help all the time." I ruffled his hair.

He just nodded. "What can I do to help, Sarah?"

I stroked his cheek. "You need to start talking to the other kids again. Prove that you will be okay. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded once again "I can do anything if it means they won't take me away."

"There's a brave boy." I smiled at him.

"You're brave too, Sarah." He returned my smile.

I sure didn't feel brave. I just wanted to run away and disappear into my paradise. But, I had to be strong for him. We needed each other. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

It had been a month since the fire. Things were starting to get back to normal, or as close as they could be to normal. Toby had gone back to school after an extended absence, and even began playing with the other children, though he still wasn't himself. I droped out of college to get a job. It was the hardest decision I had to make, and yet it was also easy. If it meant keeping Toby with me I would have done anything. I now had two jobs, the first in a casino, it didn't pay much, and it was annoying having drunks rub up against me all night long, but I loved the loud obnoxious atmosphere, and the second was a waitress in a diner, seeing people laughing and smiling helped to keep me in a sense of reality.

I had a short break between jobs that I would use to take Toby to school, eat, and take a short nap. After finishing at the diner I was time to pick him back up. As always, he was excited to see me. "Hi Sarah!" He exclaimed as he wrapped me in a hug.

I returned is embrace. "Hi, Toby, how was school today?"

"It was okay, " He replied "We just did the same we always do, but we did get to write a story. The teacher still has to grade them though."

I helped him into the backseat of the car. "You have a wonderful imagination. I can't wait to read it!"

"It was all about you," He buckled himself in as I climbed into the driver's seat. "You were the hero, Sarah."

I twisted around to look at him. "Why did you pick me to be in your story? Why not you?"

"I wanted the other kids to see you like I do. " He smiled "as a hero." It made me feel a little better to know that Toby saw me that way.

When we got back to Katie's house I was surprised to see her spring green Prius in the driveway. _She is home early_, I thought as I pulled in behind her. "Hey, look Sarah. Katie's home!" He barley waited for the car to stop before he made a mad dash for the front door. I put the car in park and turned off the ignition. I climbed out of the car slowly, as my feet ached, and made my way to the house. I was greeted by the sound of Toby's favorite T.V show.

Just then Katie emerged from the kitchen, she was wearing an apron with a pretty pink floral print, and was drying her hands on a dish towel. She looked very much like a houswife, it made me smile. "Sarah, hey doll-face." She warped me in a hug. "Surprised to see me?"

"Well, yes actually." I replied "Did something happen at work today? Why are you home so early?"

"No no! Nothing like that!" The she waved her hands in front of her face as she she spoke. "It's just that you've been working so hard, and when you come home, instead of resting you have to watch Toby. So, I changed my schedule around a bit so I could watch him after school."

She was so sweet. "You didn't have to do that."

A sad look made its way into her eyes "I'm worried about your health Sarah. You never sleep properly, and you are not eating well either." She had already done so much to help me, and still she only did more for us. I couldn't help but feeling like I was taking advantage of her. "Toby has suffered enough. He needs you, and you need to stay healthy for him. I want to keep you around for both of us."

I could feel the sting of tears behind my eyes. "You are so good to us."

She smiled. "You're my best friend. You've done a lot for me. I'm just retuning the favor. " She reached up and stroked my hair. "Now go get some sleep sweetie. You look like a raccoon."

I nodded, knowing there was no point in pushing her to return to work. I hugged her then Toby, wishing them both a goodnight, knowing they would be asleep when I got up for work, and made my way to the room Katie had set aside for me.

It was a pretty bedroom, decorated with a big bed with a brass frame, elegant, old looking wooden furniture, including a dresser a bedside table, and a large wardrobe. The room was painted a pale spring green and sheer white curtains covered three large windows, including a bay window with a window seat.

In one corner was the entrance to an ajoining bathroom, where I headed now, pajamas in hand. Steam filled the small room as the water in the shower heated. I peeled off my close quickly, glad to be rid of them, and climbed into to shower. The water helped to wash a away not only the stress knotted in my bones, but also to calm my racing brain. It was little moments like this that meant so much to me these days. So, I bathed slowly, enjoying the sent of my shampoos and soaps. I felt refreshed and renewed when I pulled on my jammies a few minutes later.

Once back in the bedroom, I went to my knees beside the bed. Reaching under and pulling out a small wooden box. Its contents were all the things that were pulled from my parents house. It consisted of a few photos, Toby birth certificate, a stuffed bear, a porcline figure, and a book.

Toby and I pulled it out a few times to steal a glance at our past. His favorite thing was the bear. We were both glad to see it survived the fire. After all the day I gave him Lancelot was the day I really grew up. I can't remember what caused the change in me, all I know is that I was glad it happened. I became a better person, a better daughter, and a better sister because of it.

The photos were two of many taken after I embraced my role as a big sister. Karen loved taking photos of us all together, I think she saw that we were truly happy in these compared to our fake smiles in the ones we had from before. These two were taken on the same bright summer day. The first was of me sprawled out on my belly on the grass of our front yard engrossed in a book. In the background you could see my father chasing Toby around. Karen had taken that one and had once told me it was one of her favorites. The second was my favorite. It was of Toby and I sitting on a picnic blanket relaxing in the summer sun. He sat on my lap with his fingers tangled in my long hair, while I held my arms around him protectively and smiled down at him.

Although I loved that photo, my favorite thing was the book. I had hound it buried in the ashes of my bedroom. I never told anyone the details of the story, and my fear of being labeled crazy told me I never would. I felt a strong pull to that part of the room and didn't understand why until I found the book. It was cool to the touch and was covered with a glowing blue light. It was as if it was guarding a great secret meant for me to find.

Since then I have read at least a few pages from the book every night and soon my deep obsession with it found its way into my dreams. Now it seems it has found its way into my waking hours as well, I was seeing little green creatures darting in and out of dark corners, and grotesque looking monsters conversing with normal men and women who seemed completely unaware of their companions horrifying appearance.

Of course, I never talked about these hallucinations. It all went back to that fear of being dubbed insane and an unfit guardian. As it was the county court was already trying to put Toby into a foster home. Its better not to give them anymore reasons to take him away than those they have already established for themselves.

I traced my finger tips over the letters spelling out the title Labyrinth. _When I found you I thought you would help me. Show me some kind of deep power within myself. _I sighed and opened the cover. Reading the title page I observed that there was no author listed. "Maybe you were sent as a sign of the hardships we would face. What do you think?" I realized the absurdity of what I just said and yanked open the drawer of the bedside table and dropped the book inside. "I really have gone crazy." I climbed under the covers. "Like you could really answer me. "

**- Jareth P.O.V -**

The magic that I poured into my book had succeeded in protecting it for hundreds of years. That same magic protected it from the fire that took Sarah's home. "I'm sorry Sarah. It wasn't meant to be a sign. But I'm here. I'm listening. If only you would wish it, I could take you away from that world. Let you forget." I sighed and dropped the crystal to my side. Who was I fooling? Even if she did wish herself away if wouldn't make the pain stop. No magic could bring her parents back.

Just then I was interrupted by an intrusion of my chamber. One of my soldiers stumbled through the door, his armor clanking noisily. "Sire -" He began.

"You are supposed to knock." I was annoyed by his lack of respect. "How many times must I repeat myself?" I summoned a crystal containing the image of a boiling pit of black tar.

It was clear he was afraid when he spoke. "I'm sorry Sire. It won't happen again."

I generally preferred not to seriously harm my subjects. There were exceptions of course but lucky for me a couple threats and a few well-placed kicks usually got my point across."It better not." I willed the crystal to dissolve. "Now, what do you want."

The goblin bowed so low he nearly tipped over from the weight of his armor. "Sire, you have a guest." He stepped aside to clear the doorway.

I don't know how I didn't notice the woman standing there before. Her face was one I'd grown up seeing every day. She had pale blue eyes which stood bright against the contrast of green eyeshadow, and pink paint on her lips. Her skin was pale as was her curly blonde hair. Her gown was made of a sheer fabric that matched her eye make-up. While the whole effect was quite pleasing to the eye, she could easily have passed for a mermaid that crawled from the sea.

I was aware of the smile that curled my lips as she approached. "Hello, sister."

"Still cruel as ever I see." She gestured a dismissal to the goblin and turned to me with a grin.

I went to her and embraced her, I only then noticed her bulging belly and pulled away. "You're pregnant?"

She lovingly stroked her stomach. "This will be the first true blood Fae born in a hundred years."

I took her hand and led her over to an armchair near the fireplace and sat down across from her. "What about your human children?"

She paused for a moment and then smiled again. " You are so concerned for the children you cared for. You would make a wonderful father." She swooned. "But, as it is we all knew that none of them would make a proper heir. It would require a child that was at least half Fae."

"Don't misunderstand me sister." I began " I am happy for you, however I am just concerned for how your adoptive children will be treated."

"This child will receive no special treatment from me. I will love it just the same as I do its brother and sister." She stroked her belly again. "I know it is not me you are concerned about."

"Indeed. Gabranth is not exactly a loving man. He didn't want your adopted children as it was, how will he treat them now that he has an heir of his own?"

It was plain to see that I was upsetting her. "Jareth, please just be happy for me. My husband was beginning to bed mortals. If a child had resulted from those unions I would have lost all respect as queen and would have been frowned upon by father. You can not understand the extent of my joy."

I understood why she was so happy to be having a child. It was very hard for Fae to conceive, nearly impossible really. Because of this many Fae Kings wed mortals, however a mortal never is given the title of Queen, that belongs only to a Fae bride. As such, Kings tend to have many wives and usually only the mortal ones will bear children. This means that even though the Queen carries a high title, she is little more than a pretty face for the King's formal arrangements and is often looked down upon and mistreated. By bearing the King's first heir my sister was securing her place in his kingdom. "I'm sorry, Adelaide. I really am happy for you."

"Thank you. " She looked toward the window, no doubt seeing the chaotic storm clouds over the Labyrinth. "Its been six years since she rejected you, and yet that storm still rages."

I didn't have to gaze out the window to know what she was talking about. Everything about the Labyrinth is directly linked to my emotions, the weather was no different. "My heart still yearns for her."

"I wonder how your subjects are fairing. No doubt all this rain has been hard on the crops. I'm sure even you wouldn't mind seeing a bit of sunshine every now and then." She contemplated the clouds for a moment longer. "Still it seems worse recently. Tell me, has something happened?"

I stood to face away from her. I wouldn't let my litter sister, in a time full of so many of her own troubles, see mine. "Addie..." I began. "Sarah's parents died recently."

**A/N: Well, there is chapter 3 for you! I hope you enjoied it. This was pretty much a filler chapter and I know some of the information in it is a little confusing, but I promise I will go into more detail later. When Sarah understands, so shall you. Spoiler for the next chapter, Sarah's comes to the underground. Motivate me to type it faster by reviewing!**

**Till next time, **

**-B**


	5. The Wish

**A/N: Yay chapter four! There is not a whole lot happening here, but bear with me. Its a bit short, and I know I said Sarah would arrive in the underground in this one, but I needed to update before I sent my laptop into get fixed. I hope you enjoy it all the same! **

**-B  
**

**-Sarah P.O.V.-**

I knew the death of our parents was weighing heavily on Toby's mind. However, I didn't truly comprehend ow much he was suffering until the week before his birthday.

Four months had passed since the accident and up till then he had been able to put on a brave face and go through his day normal. Now, it was quite easy to see that he was struggling.

He wasn't eating like he used to, wasn't turning in work at school, and wasn't even watching his tv shows anymore.

Because of my previous physiology background, it was easy for me to determine that he was suffering from trauma. However I couldn't stand the idea of him being permanently effected or even scared by the whole ordeal. So, I resolved to do everything I could to give him a sense of normalcy, starting with his birthday.

Dad and Karen always threw him a big party with all of his friends from school. However much I wanted to do the same I worked too much to find the set up time and even to plan the party.

Katie came to my rescue again. She took care of all the panning, decorating, and baking. Of course that meant a few burnt cakes along the way but her help was appreciated all the same.

When I got home I was greeted by the sight of colorful balloons tied to the mail box and the sound of laughter coming from inside.

When I opened the door I was shocked by all the work Katie had put into the decorating. There were old Christmas lights made to look like dragons spiting fire hung on the staircase, a Happy Birthday sign hung in the doorway, its letters were green and blue printed on foil, matching balloons were scattered around the entire ground floor, the furniture was pushed out of the way to make room for all the children playing on the floor, and in the far corner sat a large pile of gift boxes.

I saw Toby among the other children and went to greet him and wish him a happy birthday then made my way into the kitchen in search of Katie.

I found her putting slices of pizza onto foam plates. "It looks great in here." I praised her.

She looked up and smiled at me. "Welcome home."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked

"Can you set the table?" She opened another box. "And pour the drinks?"

"Of course!" I smiled. "You have been such a big help, its the least I can do."

She chuckled. "You're not the only one who loves Toby."

"I know you do and it means a lot to me." I started setting out the napkins. "But that doesn't mean you don't do too much for us."

"Stop with all the gratitude, sweetie." She wiped her hands and patted my cheek. "It isn't faltering at all. I much prefer your overzealous attitude."

All I could do was giggle. "I'll remember that." We finished setting up for the children's meal before I spoke again. "I'm worried about Toby. He isn't acting like himself."

"I noticed that too." She put a pitcher of Koolaid in the fridge. "Maybe things will improve after his birthday."

"I really hope so."

Just then we heard laughter coming from the living room. Apparently one of the boys from Toby's class had started teasing him about how he would never see is parents again. A handful of children found it very funny and also started teasing him.

After we separated them and the parents of the delinquents came to collect them, we sat the others down for their meal.

Toby was no longer enjoying himself. I think he was deeply hurt by what those children said. He had only taken a few bites of his pizza and discarded the rest. He seemed excited about his cake though. That made me feel a little bit better.

Katie pulled ice cream from the freezer as I lit the candles and told Toby to make a wish. He closed his eyes for a moment and then blew out the candles. Everyone capped then started to chatter as the cake was dished out.

When finished we moved into the living room for the gifts. When that was finished we sent the children home and settled in for the night. I didn't know it at the time but Toby's wish was about to change our lives.


End file.
